There are known conventional reagent containers and reagent sets provided with a reagent holding container and waste container (for example, refer to Japanese Utility Model publication 5-16110).
Japanese Utility Model publication 5-16110 discloses a stock fluid and waste fluid exchange container provided with a stock fluid bag for holding a stock fluid and having an opening at the top of the bag for the insertion of a tube for aspirating a stock fluid, a waste fluid bag for collecting, as waste fluid, the stock fluid that has been used in a stock fluid using device and having an opening at the top of the bag for the insertion of a tube for discharging the waste fluid, and an external box case with openings at positions corresponding to the opening of the stock fluid bag and the opening of the waste fluid bag such that the stock fluid bag and waste fluid bag are adjacent to each other. This exchange container is configured so that the stock fluid aspirating tube is inserted in the opening of the stock fluid bag and the opening corresponding to the external box case, and the waste fluid discharge tube is inserted in the opening of the waste fluid bag and the opening corresponding to the external box case.
However, the exchange container disclosed in Japanese Utility Model publication 5-16110 may experience dislocation of the stock fluid bag and the waste fluid bag from the predetermined positions arising from inclination and the like of the exchange container during transport or the like. In this case, handling is difficult since it becomes difficult to insert the stock fluid aspirating tube and the waste fluid discharge tube in the respective opening of the stock fluid bag and the opening of the waste fluid bag because the opening of the stock fluid bag and the opening of the waste fluid bag are dislocated relative to the respective openings of the external box case.